Time Warp Dare
by Taste-the-rainbow-skittles
Summary: REPOSTED!! Five girls wearing necklaces jump down a well and end up somwhere in the past, But no one whos where... what happens when they meet Inuyasha?? please R&R!!
1. Just the Beginning

Time Warp Dare Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer; this is my first Inuyasha fic, I do not own Inuyasha characters so do not bother to sue me.  
  
There is an old story of how a girl disappeared in an open field, the one they call, Hanouraskia, which means haunted field. Many people disagreed and died there, but non as infamous as the one of Nagasaki.  
  
Nagasaki, a girl the age of 16, had silver eyes, and (like any Japanese person) ink black hair. She was in the eleventh grade, and an A+, as popular as a cheerleader, without actually being one. She dated the "freak" of the school.  
  
('Freak' described as black finger nail polish, eyeshade, the normal weird crap a 'freak' would wear)  
  
He wasn't as bad as people thought, but let me tell you, that didn't stop people from harassing Nagasaki.  
  
One night her and her boyfriend (I wont go into too much detail, he's in the witness protection program) were in an open field and she was killed.  
  
"One of the most unusual and well just plain creepiest murders we've had." one of the detectives that worked on the case said.  
  
"She was completely disfigured, wouldn't have known it was she if the boy didn't testify. All the evidence pointed to him, but there was a bloody snapshot of the boy and a funny looking creature struggling against each other. Odd looking thing had big purple wings and elephant tusks."  
  
" That's not the strangest, finger and other body parts shoved up places they shouldn't be, ill just let you imagine, I won't go into details. Although, the body parts were inside the well,"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ A/n aren't I evil? Well review and I might right more.. *laughs menacingly* 


	2. An Interseting Trip

Time Warp Dare  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Well, let me tell you, it's not the prettiest thing to see, ill just go on in the story. ***************************************************************  
  
The same field, Hanouraskia, six years after the murder.  
  
" Can you believe Miegani, at least she gets to order out, and we only have food that cold." Arniya muttered angry with her friend Miegani for daring them to stay in Hanouraskia.  
  
Arniya, the age of 18, had black hair and icy gray/blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but foods food, hey where is the food?" Yushino asked  
  
Yushino, 18, was unlike the other girls; she was half Irish and half Japanese. She had bright emerald green eyes, and black hair that shown bright red in direct sunlight.  
  
"In the car, but it has to feed all of us!" Youlari barked from the sleeping bag she laid on.  
  
Youlari was the youngest, being only 17; she had slightly lighter black hair, and pink eyes.  
  
" I wouldn't eat all of it!" Yushino said in an I'm-completely-innocent way.  
  
"Anyway, I bought us all necklaces, they are for protection, I bought them from the creepy vendor at the mall, the only five there," Tomosune handed out the necklaces, each containing a tiny pink jewel and Chinese protection beads.  
  
Tomosune is 18; she has light blue eyes and, black hair with a blue glow.  
  
Rashine , the last of the five girls, who was also 18, had brown/maroon eyes and black hair.  
  
She sat with her feet dangling into the well, " hey, this is the well they found her body parts in." everyone glanced over at her.  
  
Everyone looked a little skeptical, but naturally they walked over.  
  
" Its pretty dark down there." Youlari replied.  
  
" Lets go down!" Rashine suggested.  
  
" I don't think we should, it's a far way down." Youlari added.  
  
" C'mon, I dare all of you to take my hands and jump."  
  
"......" there was a silence from everyone. Nobody wanted to do it, but nobody was about to refuse a dare.  
  
" Here." Rashine said as she offered her arms to everyone. Slowly everyone grabbed a hold of an arm.  
  
"Ahhhh!" everyone yelled in sync when Rashine jumped off the edge. When what seemed like an eternity had passed, they hit the bottom with a THUD!  
  
*~*~*~*~ A/n pleasee review!!!!!! And I'll write more..please? 


	3. Apples and Daggers

Time Warp Dare Chapter 3  
  
"Who's stepping on me!?!" Arniya screamed, when they started to stir  
  
"Oops that would be me, sorry," Rashine spoke apologetically. Everyone stared into the darkness as Rashine turned on her flashlight.  
  
Nothing seemed to be the same in the well, although no one could put their finger on it. nothing was quite the same.  
  
" The stones don't look as old as you would expect." Tomosune said matter- of-factly. Everyone gave her an odd look." Leave it to Tomosune to notice something like that." Arniya stated.  
  
" Ok, so nothing looks the same. And nothing feels the same. But what exactly is different?" Youlari said as she looked to the top of the well. It looked darker, as if the bonfire wasn't lit. Maybe it just cause were so far down. She thought.  
  
"I cant tell." Yushino added. Everyone looked at her as they heard a loud grumbling noise. She clutched her stomach, "Sorry, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok, lets go back up." Rashine said as if truly disappointed that there wasn't any blood left in the well.  
  
" Where's our DAMN car?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rashine shouted.  
  
"And our bonfire?!?!?!?" Arniya added.  
  
" Screw the car and the bonfire, where the hell is the fooooddd!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yushino screams as her stomach grumbles twice as loud. She frantically runs around looking for the food.  
  
" I don't know what happened, but Yushino, I don't think your gonna find the food" Tomosune stated as she slowly walked around. It was almost dawn, and none of them had gotten any sleep, but with recent happenings, none of them really cared.  
  
"WHAT!? N-n-n-no f-food?" Yushino whines as she drops to her knees.  
  
" You would think she was dying." Youlari whispered to Arniya. Yushino began to sob out; " n-n-no f-food!" as anime tears spurted from her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should ask that guy over there with the basket of apples what happened. Arniya said as Yushino's face perked up at the word apples.  
  
" Apples, where?" of course this was Yushino who asked. Arniya nodded to the guy walking through the field. Yushino rushed over and started accusing him of stealing their food. He looked completely confused.  
  
"Wh-what" was all that escaped his mouth before he dropped his basket of apples and ran away.  
  
Yushino, seeing an opportunity picked up an apple and started to munch on it, looking content. Twenty minutes later after the apples were all gone, the girls all walked in the direction the man had gone, surely he would have gone the direction of a city, right? The five girls had walked for an hour, before any sign of civilization. But instead of seeing skyscrapers and homeless people, they saw little wooden huts, and horse pins.  
  
"What.......?" Rashine asked. " Where's all the buildings?" she glanced around bewildered.  
  
" Well, we're all stuck here, where ever it is, lets try to buy a few things we need. Does anyone have any money?" Youlari said, she then counted her own money," I have 50, Rashine 0, Yushino 62, Tomosune 20, and Arniya 84. That makes 208." Good that should get us enough stuff for now, Youlari thought. They all curiously walked into a place that could only be described as the 'market'.  
  
Everyone, besides Yushino (who was off looking at a new shipment of apples being carried in by an attractive young man), was picking up things that looked useful.  
  
3 large woven blankets, 4 canisters for water, 2 packs full of food, 1dagger, 1 crossbow, and 2sets of bows and arrows. Now all we have to do is pay. Youlari thought.  
  
"Yushino!, lets go" Rashine yelled. Yushino took her eyes off the man and apples. Tomosune handed the money over to the 'clerk' (for lack of a better word), only to see an extremely confused look on his face. "What do you think your trying to pull off? Huh?!?!" the 'clerk' yelled  
  
"What are you talking about that's how much we owe you." Arniya stated, even more confused than the 'clerk' was. "we have to go now. Here's the money," she pushed the money towards him on the table and turned to leave.  
  
Every one, besides Yushino, who was admiring a dagger, and Arniya, had gotten out the door before the 'clerk' pulled out a samurai sword and brought it up to Arniya's throat. Naturally Yushino threw the dagger at the clerk, hitting his hand, he dropped the sword. Arniya picked up the sword and pointed it back at him. Yushino pulled her dagger out of the mans hand, wiping the blood of on his shirt.  
  
"We are going to leave now." Yushino stated. They both turned around and left.  
  
"What happened?" Rashine asked when she saw the blood on Yushino's dagger.  
  
" The clerk attacked me with this sword, and Yushino threw her dagger at him, it hit his hand. I took his sword and we left." Arniya stated. Yushino quickly added, " but I missed his vital organs!"  
  
"Yushino!" Rashine yelled, " You cant go around stabbing people, that's just what we would need, to be put into a jail somewhere that we don't belong!"  
  
"fine, fine, what are we gonna do know?, we have supplies, food, weapons. Wait, I like his daggers!, here you can have this Rashine!" Yushino says while running over to him. The sounds of a scuffle befell their ears as the town surveyed the two. The sickening crunch of her fist slamming into his face made every one in the street turn. They where brawling on the ground kicking, fighting and of course, biting. They where once again on their feet the man unwilling to part with his daggers and Yushino unwilling to surrender for fear of damaging her precious ego. She growled and flew at him aiming a blow directly at his pimply face, screaming " You dirty punk give me the bloody daggers!"  
  
"Never" came the resounding cry as he duck under her blow. His move forced Yushino unwillingly into the dirt, sending her sliding across her stomach to smack into a fruit cart spraying fruit juice flying every where, including her clothes.  
  
Yushino jumped up screeching "This is my favorite hoody you asshole" she hauled toward him and landed a series off disabling blow upon his already bloody form. The man fell at her feet unconscious and ragged. "That'll teach you to not give me what I want." she said as she jerked the daggers and their holder of his limp form. She glared at the gathered crowd, "anyone else want to try it?" she paused; waiting for a response, "I didn't think so." she said triumphantly and walked back to Rashine seemingly unruffled. "Now, now we can go." she said happily taking her friends by there respective arms, and walking toward the edge of town, humming the theme from "Rocky".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ A/n ok, plleeaassee review!!!!!!! 


	4. Bathroom Breaks and a Killer Butterfly

Time Warp Dare Chapter 4  
  
After Yushino got her new double daggers, the five girls set off. They set off towards the east. After three hours of walking, the girls came to rest under a tree by a stream. The five girls sat and ate. They started to wash up, when Arniya saw a beautiful butterfly. "Hey, ill be right back, I...need to go to the bathroom." Arniya thought up an excuse real quick. Although she wants to chase the butterfly, she doesn't want to be ridiculed.  
  
"Ok, just don't go off to far, we don't need you to get lost." Tomosune said as Arniya walked off. The butterfly had a swirl of colors on its wings. Including; pink, purple, blue, and yellow. There was a clearing not too far ahead. Lost in her train of thought, she didn't hear the voices.  
  
"Sit!", "what that makes it the fifth time this week that's happened", "What in the hell did you do that for?!?!"  
  
As she entered the clearing, 5 sets of eyes fell on her and the butterfly, but it was no longer a butterfly, but a large man with colorful wings, and antennae.  
  
"What happened to the butterfly?" Arniya asked as the man grabbed a hold of her wrist and flapped his wings, pulling her and causing her to fall to her knees. Arniya screamed in pain as her knee hit a rock. She didn't have long to think about what had happened to the butterfly.  
  
Her eyes were teary and she could hardly see a form holding a large glowing sword. This was not the strangest of it. He sliced right through the man with wings. 'W-what did he just do?' she thought, afraid to ask aloud, thinking he might slice right through her too.  
  
"I sense a shikon fragment," the younger looking girl said. As Arniya's eyes stopped tearing, she saw the man standing with his sword above her. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed her samurai sword and clanged it against his sword. Arniya was flung against the trunk of a tree. The pain so searing, that she dropped her sword. The man quickly crouched down above her. Realizing she was mortal, he put his sword up.  
  
' I'll use my claws' he thought. "Kagome, where is the shard?" he asked the girl.  
  
"Inuyasha...its.. its...she's wearing it as a necklace." The girl called Kagome replied. The man named Inuyasha reached up to Arniya's neck and pulled her necklace out of her black kimono top.  
  
"Maybe we should go looking for Arniya, I don't think it takes that long to go to the bathroom." Youlari stated. Fifteen minutes had passed since Arniya had left.  
  
"Ok lets go," Rashine said as the girls gathered their things. They headed into the woods, and found they had come to the beginning of a clearing. The four girls saw a piece of Arniya's black pants on a bloody rock.  
  
Naturally they took out their weapons. Rashine, however, only took out her dagger, but slipped it up her sleeve so no one would see it. Youlari was the first to spot a man crouching over Arniya. She was backed into a tree. Youlari shot an arrow before she told anyone what she saw. ****************************************************************  
  
Blood dripped down Inuyasha's shoulder as an arrow hit his shoulder. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw a young woman reloading her bow.  
  
'That damn bitch! If my back wasn't turned she would have never gotten me' Inuyasha yelled inwardly as Arniya reached out for her sword.  
  
' If I can get my sword while he's still looking at Youlari, then I can cut his stomach and get out from underneath him' Arniya thought. He kept his eyes on Youlari.  
  
Arniya got a hold of her sword with one hand. ' Keep looking at her' she thought.  
  
' I wonder if the others have weapons' Inuyasha looked around, it was confirmed, two had bows and arrows, one a samurai sword, one double daggers, and the other a crossbow on her back.  
  
Arniya finally got a hold of her swords with both hands. 'I'll only have one chance' she thought. She shrunk down further against the trunk of the tree. With all the force she could conjure up, she swung the sword up at his stomach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: PLEASE!!! Review, If you don't, then.. Then I'll stop writing, *squints eyes shut and crosses arms over chest* please? *barley opens one eye* 


	5. The New Group

Time Warp Dare Chapter 5  
  
Right as she sliced his abs; Youlari and Tomosune both shot arrows into Inuyasha's back. More out of shock than out of pain, Inuyasha stumbled backward and let go of Arniya's necklace. He had one arm on his stomach, his other hand reached up to the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder. Kagome ran over to help. Inuyasha pulled out the arrow and Kagome could hear his flesh rip. She cringed. She hated to see, or hear for that matter Inuyasha hurt. She could tell by the way the flesh around the hole was hanging that it hurt worse pulling it out.  
  
Arniya slid away and got to her feet. She rushed over to the other girls.  
  
"What happened?" Rashine asked. Arniya was reluctant to answer. But slowly she told about the butterfly and the man with the sword.  
  
Everyone gaped at her." I thought you said you were going to the bathroom." Yushino said. " I lied" she answered.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all started towards the group of five girls.  
  
"They don't look like they pose a threat" Miroku said reasonably.  
  
"They might be demons." Sango answered. " If they were demons, don't you think they would have tried to finish us off instead run away?" Shippou replied. Sango looked at him thoughtfully. 'He's right, I know it, but I don't think we should trust them.' She thought.  
  
As they walked closer, Youlari and Tomosune raised their bows. "Hello, ladies. You can lower your bows we won't hurt you." Miroku says." Go ahead, I'm Miroku, this is Shippou" he pointed to the little kitsune on his shoulder." And this is Sango." Miroku walks closer, but no one looks willing enough to talk back, of course this is if you don't count Yushino, who has stars in her eyes. " Hi..Im..Im.."  
  
"She's Yushino, I'm Rashine, and these," she pointed at Youlari and Tomosune, " are Youlari and Tomosune. I'm assuming you already know Arniya."  
  
" oh, no we don't know her know her, but our friend tried to kill her if that counts for anything." Shippou said as Miroku inched closer to the girls.  
  
"You're close enough" Youlari yelled, she and Tomosune pointed their bows at Miroku.  
  
" Forceful, I like that" he replied.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat, she sprayed an antibacterial on his wounds and wrapped them. Kagome's face held a look of sorrow. Inuyasha's held a look of anger, and he kept looking over towards Arniya and her friends. 'How in the Hell did they team up on me like that? And what the hell is Miroku think he's doing? He's an inch and a half from those bows. Is he going to try to befriend those girls, or try to grope them? Why doses she have a piece of the shikon no tama? Do they all? Are they from Kagome's time, their clothes are similar? But if they are why are they so far away from the bone eaters well?' many questions ran through Inuyasha's head as he wished desperately that Kagome would hurry. After five minutes of letting Kagome wrap his wounds, he couldn't stand it any more. Kagome was in the middle of wrapping the cut across his stomach when he ran off. Kagome quickly put her stuff in her pack and ran after him. She would have 'sat' him for running off while she was treating him, but she knew it would hurt the cut across his stomach even more. She didn't want him to get dirt in his cut, especially after taking so long to clean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: I'm not gonna beg anymore, so review, or move on. 


	6. Necklaces and a Campfire

Time Warp Dare Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha leapt over to the spot where the girls were standing. They gave him fare warning. "Don't come any closer!" Rashine yelled as she unstraped her crossbow. (But, this is Inuyasha we're talking about; do you really think he listened?) Surely enough Inuyasha did not listen, which caused him another arrow in his shoulder, by Rashine. Inuyasha was hit in midair, and again out of mostly surprise he fell to the ground landing on Miroku, causing the kitsune to land on Youlari. As Shippou landed on Youlari, her bow got loose, when it hit the ground. It recoiled and shot the arrow out, hitting Yushino in the foot.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha however went into different directions. Miroku went flying into Tomosune, her arrow went flying out of her hands and the arrow, luckily enough, went off into the woods. As for Inuyasha, he went flying into Rashine, causing her unloaded crossbow to hit the top of Arniya's head. Arniya's sword went flying trough the air. The handle hit Sango and causing her to fall back into a breathless Kagome.  
  
Everyone was successfully brought down. A total dominoes effect. Once everyone had gotten up, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou all decided the five girls posed no threat. Kagome cleaned Inuyasha, while Sango and Miroku offered to clean up Yushino, and Arniya.  
  
Arniya decided she would rather have Sango clean her wounds, which worked out fine with Yushino. Miroku cleaned Yushino's knee, while Sango cleaned Arniya's knee.  
  
Somewhere between Miroku groping Yushino, and Miroku getting the shit beat out of him, the conversation steered towards where the five girls had come from.  
  
"We couldn't tell you that, we don't even know where we are." Tomosune answered.  
  
"So your not on a mission of some sort?" Sango asked while Inuyasha stared closely at Arniya.  
  
'She's not safe, she may not pose a threat, but damn it she has a shard of the shikon jewel.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome sensed something, 'What, five shikon shards? I must not have noticed through all the chaos,' she had an idea, "Arniya, may I see your necklace?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha's face perked as he heard this.  
  
' Will she actually willingly give out something that almost got her killed? Surely she knows that if something almost got her killed, then it must be valuable.' Inuyasha thought as he stared at her. Arniya looked at the look on Inuyasha's face and took her hand off the clasp of the necklace. " I don't mean to be rude, but by the way he looked at me when you asked, I'm starting to think there's something important I don't know."  
  
Kagome looked reluctant to tell what was so important, " I know all five of you have a necklace containing the same jewel, I can sense it. I wont tell you everything, obviously you don't know just exactly how dangerous what you carry is. I will however tell you they are shards of the same jewel, the shikon no tama, my group and I are out to keep the shards out of the hands of people or demons, for if they have them they contain something that could destroy. You however obviously don't know how to use them. So you pose no threat, but I advise you to stay with us until you are willing to let us have them."  
  
"We will not willingly give them up until we go home, but we don't know where that is, but I'm assuming that you do." Youlari spoke softly, but firmly. " How do we know that you aren't one of those people trying to get shards for evil purposes?" Rashine asked. " Yeah, if we stay here with you how do we know that dog ears over there wont kill us in our sleep?" Arniya asked. Inuyasha growled and exposed his teeth, " who you callin' dog ears?" ' They don't get it do they, if they leave they would for surely get killed' Kagome thought, but she had an idea." What if you stay with us until we can take you home? Inuyasha wont bother you, will you?" Inuyasha just looked at them and exposed a fang. 'what choice do we have, Arniya has been attacked three times, I mean Damn! Look how hard it was just to get Inuyasha to flinch' Youlari thought as she quickly yelled out " Yes we'll do it!" causing her to get dark looks from the other girls. (anime drop, legs in the air twitching, sweat drop.)  
  
the seven girls laid on the blanket talking. Miroku stood next to the tree that Inuyasha was to be found in, a look of desire on his face. " Why don't you go over there?" Inuyasha asked. As if a thought of his own, Miroku almost leapt over there. "It's worth a try!" he yelled back to Inuyasha. "Hey girls!" he said. He sat between Youlari and Yushino. A sudden yelp came from Yushino, as she blushed deep scarlet. Sango quickly hit Miroku on the head when she saw his hand groping her. "He doesn't seem that bad." Yushino said as the girls started to laugh. After a half an hour the conversation, along with the fire had died down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! *Gets on hands and knees* please review..^_^' please review, I want at least 3 more reviews before I post more.please. 


	7. A New Begining

Time Warp Dare Chapter 7  
  
The smell had floated through the air Tamentea took this as an opportunity. There was a group of eight hat slept in a clearing, one male and his seven mates. (A/n: Can you guess who they are??)  
  
Tamentea was a Griscota, (A/n: weird name right?) It's the name of a traveling group of demons (A/n: no, they aren't like a traveling carnival). Their soul purpose its to use a dust called, Madoski, to turn other demons, or mortals into Griscotas. Their dust was light in weight, and the same color as their wings.  
  
Griscotas have wings and fangs and pointed teeth, almost like vampire faeries. She stood on the outside of the clearing watching the male and his mates. Never had she ran into a vulnerable group this large. 'I think I have just enough to use on them.' She thought to herself while shaking her leather pouch.  
  
Her wings fluttered quickly, making her elevate several feet above the ground. Her heart raced as she risked taking on this many.  
  
Inuyasha moved slightly to adjust his weight. There was a pungent smell in the air, but Inuyasha was so involved in the dream he was having, he never thought twice about it.  
  
(Dream Sequence) **His hand reached out to grasp Kagome, but she kept fading away into the slightly moving trees. His ears twitched as he heard the voices of the five girls he had recently met.  
  
"Come with us Kagome, we could have fun in our own time.."  
  
"We can take tests."  
  
Inuyasha's mind raced, what were tests?? Were they something that she would enjoy more than being here with me?!?  
  
There was a faint laughter, and Inuyasha's ears rotated back and fourth. "Kagome." He reached out his arm to pull her away from the trees, but as he got close the trees laughed manically and engulfed her.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome!!! KAGOME!! Don't go, Kagome, stay here with me, Kagome."** (end of dream)  
  
A single tear slid down Inuyasha's check. In his mind, he truly thought these girls would take away Kagome. And his heart never ached more.  
  
**********  
  
Tamentea looked down unto her next victims. The smell of their sweat was sweet, a smell filled with hope, fear and desperation at the same time. She pulled the ends of the leather pouch apart. A faint glow came from the open bag. She grabbed a handful and slowly in a circular motion, let it fall to the ground, to reach the eight mortals on the ground.  
  
Tamentea's job had been completed when all eight sprouted wings, each a different color, to match their personality. Tamentea flew to the nearest tree to regain her strength; it wasn't easy to hover for that long, eight feet above ground.  
  
She landed on a branch not too far up, and was surprised to hear a slight growling. She turned only to be face-to-face with a rather pissed looking Inuyasha. 


	8. A Trip To The Mall

Time Warp Dare  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/n: Thanx to Arthia Maxwell, She helped me through this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha woke abruptly from his dream. A stench filled the air. A stench that he didn't like. Two or three branches down from him stood a demon. A demon that had light blue hair, and wings to match. Inuyasha wasn't happy about a demon getting that close to them and him not noticing.  
  
For this, she would pay. He rolled off his branch, and landed lightly on the one she was on. Without realizing it, a growl rumbled in his chest. The demon, which he recognized as a Griscota, turned sharply, only to be eye-to- eye with him.  
  
Her wings fluttered, she had the intent of flying away. Tamentea couldn't get her wings to move quickly enough to support her body. Her scream echoed through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha's claw ripped through her shear wing. Her scream was an earth- shattering tone. He winced and flattened his ears against his head. "You FUCKING BITCH!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?"  
  
Everyone was awoken by the loud noises. Tamentea's screaming and Inuyasha's insults. Inuyasha's claw had raked completely through her wing, leaving her in immense pain.  
  
Tamentea's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell sideway off the branch. A cloud of dust surrounded her body when it hit the grass. Her body laid there still, in the settling dust.  
  
Inuyasha's body had appeared next to hers. Everyone was so caught up in the action, that no noticed the wings, not even Inuyasha.  
  
Tamentea's eyes snapped open. Thought her body was in pain, she found herself standing. Inuyasha shook his head. 'Stupid Bitch, It would be so much easier on her if she would give up. Oh well, this should be fun.' All thoughts of his dream were lost as he flexed his claws.  
  
Tamentea's hand slowly made its way up to the waist of her skirt. If she could only move quicker, she could defeat him.  
  
"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha flung himself forward, arm stretched out, prepared to kill Tamentea. Everything slowed, he could hear his heartbeat quicken. He was confused; his attack should have killed her. She was no longer standing in front of him, but next to him.  
  
Her Dagger sunk into his side, right below his ribs. He screamed out in pain. Her job was done, she had turned the humans, and defeated the beast, all she needed to do was turn around and leave.  
  
But when she turned, there was the whole group. Staring at her, stunned by what they had just seen. No one moved. Their breath slowed, and heartbeats quickened. Who would be the one to take action?  
  
No one wanted to chance stepping out at the same time, Miroku slowly unwrapped his hand. Tamentea's eyes were wide. She turned and began to run as quickly as she could.  
  
Miroku stepped out, and opened up his wind tunnel, sucking her in. Everybody turned and watched Kagome run to Inuyasha. He was in pain.  
  
Everybody's attention was drawled to Arniya. "Oh My God! Those are sooo cute! Kagome, when did you get wings? I want some; did you buy them at the mall? Are they implants? Did it hurt?"  
  
Yushino shook her head. "No, she didn't get them at the mall. Does it look like there's a mall she could have gone to around here?" Yushino's arms waved in both directions.  
  
No one had noticed the wings. Except Arniya, not only had she noticed, but she was currently fingering everybody's wings. Shrieking in joy when she noticed her own.  
  
"Wings. I have wings!!!" she was jumping up and down, her arms over her head, tugging on them. "I wonder if I can fly"  
  
Her excitement was soon lost. Inuyasha pulled the knife from his body, flinching when Kagome put antiseptic on it.  
  
"Why the hell do you have wings? We need to see the old Lady Kaede." He was interrupted by Yushino's shouts.  
  
"I. Will. Not. Have. These. Damn. AHHHHHHH!!!" Her struggles to pull the wings off of her back were stopped by Arniya. Yushino looked up to her wing and saw Arniya knowing on the edge of it.  
  
"I have fangs. Grrr." Arniya giggled out. She pulled back, and the sheer black wing ripped. Yushino was slightly less than amused. The hole in her black wing was now large enough to fit a quarter through.  
  
"You Bitch!!" every body laughed at the sight. Yushino chasing Arniya, and every few feet or so, Arniya would stop and try to fly. Then look over her shoulder, scream at how close Yushino was, and take off running again.  
  
A/n: This isn't that good of a chapter, but everything that happens in here is pretty important. Review, Review *continues to dance around while chanting 'review'* AHH, I gotta go, *runs screaming while men in white coats follow* 


	9. Disturbing Thoughts

A/n: Look; I'm getting review... Yay!! I'm so glad that I'm getting reviews.. I love reviews! Thanx to everybody who has reviewed my story.  
  
Anime-Nightcats-From-Hell: Yeah! Those stupid men in white coats. I'm glad I'm not the only one who is being chased by them. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Nikki: Thanx for reviewing! You've been a lot of inspiration, Thanx! I've been having a hard time thinking about what to write next, and I've had a hard time, but your enthusiasm helps, review again!  
  
Time Warp Dare  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree watching the gang pack everything up.. 'I know there is a cure for humans, but what the HELL is it?!?' his nose twitched.. Shippou!  
  
Shippou had been gone through the previous chaos.. So he was completely surprised to see wings, multi-colored wings, everywhere he looked.  
  
"What the..." His hands fell to his sides, dropping the multiple fruits.  
  
"Shippou, where have you been? You've missed soo much.." Kagome greeted him.  
  
"I can tell, I was just getting some food" He jumped up onto her shoulder, trying to position himself next to the wing.  
  
Her Light blue wings twitched and folded against her back. Every one seemed quite surprised. The longer everyone had the wings, the more the gained control over them.  
  
"WOW!!" Arniya shrieked, "Can you teach me how to do that, I haven't learned to do that yet. this is the only thing I can do." Everybody watched in anticipation, wanting to know what their friend had learned to do.  
  
Arniya's wings slowly moved, back and forth, back and forth, creating a light breeze. The longer she tried, the more the wings started to move of a breeze there was. Soon after, the breeze was strong enough to knock Inuyasha out of the tree, if it wasn't for his claws grabbed into the trunk of the tree.  
  
Everybody's face held a blank expression. But they soon turned into joy, and excitement, as Arniya's body started to move up into the sky.  
  
Her wings only held long enough for her to get up above the trees. Once she had reached the tree tops, her wings gave out, causing her to fall.  
  
Everybody winced, expecting to her a loud thump, followed by screams, but all that came was cursing.  
  
"Haven't you caused me enough fucking pain? Did you have to come crashing down on me?!? Why didn't you land on Youlari or someone else?," She screamed.  
  
"Hey!!" Youlari screamed in protest  
  
" But me?!? I'm gonna kill you!" Yushino took off after Arniya. Inuyasha shook his head in disgust and jumped down from his limb.  
  
He grabbed both girls' shoulders. "We need to be going, so stop trying to kill yourselves, and get walking." he gave a slight push.  
  
They stumbled a few feet, and glared back at him. Everybody lightly laughed at the scene.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you might want to watch want you do, the girls might gang up on you again, they were almost enough to take you on as humans, imagine what they will be like, since their demons.. Inuyasha may have found his match, a group of girls.." Miroku chuckled at his own comment.  
  
A deep growl was coming from Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Now, now children, since we do have a long way to go, lets get walking." Rashine smiled.  
  
(A/n: These are the color of everybody's wings: Kagome-light blue, Miroku- purple, Sango-pink, Youlari- lavender, Yushino-black, Rashine-white, Tomosune-Green, Arniya-red)  
  
Everybody set on their way, taking up the normal walking pattern. Kagome and Inuyasha in the lead, Miroku and Sango behind them, Shippou gladly perched on her shoulder, and the girls in the back, cautiously watching every one else's movements.  
  
"Come on, we have to do something. Look we can't trust them; they got us turned into demons! We can't keep trusting them," Yushino protested.  
  
"Look, for now we are gonna have to. We have no other choice. They got us into this, their gonna have to get us out. If they try to kill us, we can take them on." Rashine subconsciously gripped her dagger. "For now, we are just gonna have to keep a close eye on them."  
  
Their whole conversation, though not spoken loud, was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. 'And we will have to keep a close eye on you also..'  
  
A/n: Evil cliffie. *laughs manically* If you review, I might write more.. I'm an Evil bitch aren't I? Please, review. 


End file.
